Where'd You Go
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Songfic set after 'Turn of the Rogue'. Pietro contemplates Rogue's departure from the Brotherhood and his feelings towards her.


**Where'd You Go**

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Even though I'm back sorta I still don't own these characters.  I'm on a songfic run because they're easy to do and I don't have the time for something long.  The song is 'Where'd You Go' by the Mighty Mighty Bosstones.

            She's gone now.  The finality of it is kinda scary.  I mean yeah she's still alive and all but she's gone.  Just like that.  She just came for her stuff and left.  She barely even said goodbye let alone offer a decent explanation.  I guess we didn't really mean that much to her.  It's weird because I used to think she never meant much to me.  So why do I keep thinking about her?  How come I keep wishing she'd come back?

**Checked the clock when I got home**

**And realized I was alone**

**I sat for hours for hours by the window wonderin', 'Where'd you go?'**

**Couldn't eat or sleep at all**

**Took the pictures off the wall**

**Paced the place as time moves slow**

**I'm wonderin', 'Where'd you go?'**

            She wasn't exactly the greatest person to live with.  She kept herself apart from us, which we didn't exactly mind.  We all have our own things to deal with, no time to worry about other people's problems.  I guess I'm the one who personifies that attitude.  I can't say I was fond of her.  She was cold and bitchy and yelled at us a lot.  Still though, it just feels wrong now.  It feels sorta empty without her around.  I don't know why I feel so hollow or why I keep thinking about her all the time.  It can't be because I actually miss her.  I'm Pietro Maximoff; I don't get attached to people.  It slows me down.

**Where'd you go?**

**Where'd you go?**

**I wanna know!**

            I can't concentrate on things anymore since she left.  She keeps haunting me.  I try to get her out of my head but just like in real life she's stubborn and won't budge an inch.  How did this happen?  How did this girl who tries so hard to isolate herself from everyone else on the planet get stuck in my brain?  I don't know.  I barely even knew her but something about her crawled under my skin.  It couldn't be because I actually care about her.  I just don't do things like that.  It's not my style.  Girls chase me not the reverse.

**Lit a cigarette I couldn't smoke**

**Wound the clock until it broke**

**Went to bed then took a shower**

**Stared at the TV for an hour**

**Did the dishes, made the bed**

**Read a book I've never read**

**Any minute you will show and I'm wonderin', 'Where'd you go?'**

            I can remember little things.  The way those strands of silver hair hung in front of her eyes and she would always have to brush them out of the way.  I remember thinking her eyes were a very pretty shade of green.  I remember thinking she'd look a little better with less makeup and maybe a better wardrobe too.  Still though she did look kinda hot.  Listen to me, I sound like I actually loved her or something.  No, that's not it.  I mean that can't be it.  Can it?

**Where'd you go?**

**Where'd you go?**

**I wanna know!**

            Pietro Maximoff does not do love.  After all, life's a ride and love's, well, the brake pedal I suppose.  But why do I keep thinking about her if I don't love her?  I remember watching her sometimes when she was sitting alone.  She was always alone, sometimes by choice and sometimes not.  I can remember thinking in some way I knew how she felt.  I've been alone a lot of my life too.  It's not a very pretty thing.

**I opened the fridge; I opened a beer (Where'd you go?)**

**And played a tape I couldn't hear (Where'd you go?)**

**Watched the sun come up from the back stairs (Where'd you go?)**

**Thought about the last few years (Where'd you go?)**

**I lost control, I screamed, I cried**

**I punched a pole then went inside**

            It's different now.  I mean I see her everyday at school but it's not the same.  She's got better friends now.  She doesn't need to be seen with us.  I guess that's fine by me.  I don't' really need her anyways.  Some little voice inside me says I'm wrong.  If I don't need her then why do I miss her so much?  Why do I care about her?  No, I don't care about her.  She's gone now, out of sight out of heart.

**Packed my things, called a friend**

**Wished this emptiness would end**

**Wrote a note then tore it up**

**Poured the beer into a cup**

**Sat on the couch, drank it slow**

**Wonderin', 'Where'd you go?'**

**I realized I couldn't stay**

**Grabbed my things and went away**

            I sit by the window, why exactly I don't know.  Do I expect her to come back?  Why should I care about what she does?  It's her life.  Why should it bother me who she lives with?  It does somehow.  Maybe it's because I feel she belongs with us.  The X-Men are the good guys, the ones who always play it straight.  She's not like them though.  She's had to walk a crooked road that's rocky, long, and most of all lonely.  Just like I have.  She belongs with us, with me.

**Where'd you go?**

**Where'd you go?**

**I wanna know!**

            I feel Lance's hand on my shoulder.  What's his problem?  Does he think I'm in pain?  I feel nothing for her.  I'm indifferent to this whole thing.

            "I miss her too," he says.  My blood suddenly turns to ice.  I want to say things, to tell someone that I cared about her.  The words make a big lump in my throat and I swallow them back down.  Fine.  If I'm not good enough for her then she's not good enough for me.  Let her live in the fancy mansion if she wants.  The only thing I need from her is for her ghost to stop haunting me.

            "I never said I did in the first place," I tell him as I turn away from the window.  It's not what I meant to say but what else is new?  I take a last look at the window.  She's a rogue, a wanderer like me.  She doesn't have a home or a family or someone who loves her.  Just like me.  It's stupid of me to think she'd ever come back but I still wish it.  I'll never know why but every day I'll stare out the window and I'll wait for her to come back home, back to me where she belongs.

(Author's Note): School may give me a break soon so I should have some longer stuff for you.


End file.
